A Beautiful Duke Wedding
by GoJustinMcbride
Summary: My first serious DoH story. I really wanna make this good so any advice would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**'A Beautiful Duke Wedding'**'

'Daisy Mae Duke, will you marry me?'

* * *

The Dukes were enjoying a fun evening at The Boars Nest. To Daisy's relief, Boss Hogg allowed her a much needed day off, so she was able to join them; (which was a rare incident considering Boss Hogg had her working everyday.)And working everyday meant hardly ever seeing her boyfriend of one year, R.J. That was the worst part. But tonight was her night off, and she was going to make the best of it. 

A band called, 'The Hillbillies,' were playing a loud, rowdy-dancing song. Everybody in the bar was twirling their partners and having a good 'ole time. R.J and Daisy were among the crowd, dancing and clapping, singing along. Bo was hitting on the new girl in town, Uncle Jesse was sitting in a chair watching everyone dance, and Luke and Cooter were in deep discussion about the General Lee's motor problems.

The song came to an end and the band introduced their next song.

"Well folks; let's take it down a couple notches with a slower song." The shaggy lead singer began."We call this one, 'Take me Away."

Daisy wrapped her arms around R.J's neck, pulling herself close to him. He responded by holding her petite waist close to him, rubbing her back with his hand. They were in love up to their eyeballs.

"Have I told you how perty you look tonight?" R.J whispered into her ear as the song began.

"Oh R.J," Daisy giggled. "Yer suppose to tell me that."

"No I mean it." He said seriously, pulling away just enough to look into her eyes. "Yer _beautiful_. I'm so lucky to have you. God knows yer too good fer me."

"Ryan Jackson, I am not _too good fer you_..."

"You wanna bet?" He said cutting her off.

"No I'm not!" She said looking him square in the eye. "I was just a county bumpkin working in a bar before I met you! Now I'm a...I'm a..."

"County bumpkin working in a bar who's dating a guy she's too good for?" R.J played grinning.

Daisy grinned back and gave in. "Well, it doesn't matter. I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too baby." He said. "That's why I gotta ask ya somethin."

"Anything darlin" She said, stroking his scruffy cheek.

R.J took a deep breath, prayed for courage, and dropped to one knee. Daisy gasped. 'Is he gonna?' she thought. 'Is he gonna...'

"Daisy Mae Duke, will you marry me?" R.J asked, sliding a little peridot ring on her finger.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Couples broke apart and stared at her, awaiting an answer.

R.J swallowed hard. 'What is she thinking?' he thought. 'What if she don't wanna git married, what if she has other plans in mind, what if..."

"YES!" Daisy shouted as she bent down to hug him. "Yes darlin, I'll marry you."

R.J planted a kiss on her forehead and picked her up. Everyone clapped in excitement.

"Let's go." She whispered in his ear.

The newly engaged couple made there way through the crowd, and out to R.J's blue pickup truck. Friends giving them pats on the back and Congratulations.

Meanwhile, her two cousins Bo and Luke were oblivious to what just took place. Bo left the girl in the blue skirt and made his way over to the crowd. "What's goin' on?" He asked bewildered.

"Yeah. What's goin' on?" Luke joined in.

Sheriff Rosco answered them gleefully. "Yer cousin Daisy is engaged!"

Bo and Luke's jaws dropped. "What?" They said in unison.

"Yup!" Rosco continued. "Engaged! R.J just popped the question! God I love weddings. Drinks all around!" He hollered followed by his normal squeaking sounds he does in every episode.

"UNCLE JESSE!" Bo hollered.

Uncle Jesse was still sitting in his chair, grinning ear-to-ear. He knew what R.J was planning to do tonight. He knew before anyone else. Since Uncle Jesse was the closest thing to a Father Daisy ever had, R.J stopped by the other day to ask for his blessing.

The old man never really like R.J, or any of his brothers. 'They're all bad news.' Everybody would say. And R.J seemed to be just as rebellious as his siblings. He waseight years older thanDaisy was, he dropped out of High School, AND he'd been known to drink...a lot. But Uncle Jesse saw a change in him when he started dating Daisy last year, a positive change. Whenever R.J's around her, he tries to be a better person, and does everything he can to make her happy. So, Uncle Jesse gave them his blessing. 'Just take care of her.' Jesse told him. 'Don't ever break her heart.'

"Uncle Jesse did you know Daisy's gittin' married!" Bo yelled. "Married! To R.J! He just asked her to marry him! I mean..."

"Yes Bo!" Uncle Jesse said laughing. "I knew."

Bo stared at him. "Well?"

"Well..." Uncle Jesse said standing up to stretch. "I'm very happy for 'em. And you should be too."

Luke tried to calm Bo down butthe blonde-headed Dukewas too furious. Bohad never liked the Jackson boys. They were known to be trouble. And Bo didn't want his cousin marrying trouble.

"It's all right Bo, just calm down." Luke said quietly. He didn't like R.J much either, but was respectful towards Daisy's feelings, therefore never showing it.

Luke released his grip on Bo and handed him a beer. "We'll talk to her tonight, okay? Don't do nuthin' stupid."

* * *

**NOTE- R.J is twenty-eight. He has four brothers around his age who were all known to be trouble-makers. Bo and Luke do not get along with them, (which makes it pretty hard for Daisy and R.J) But R.J is trying to become a better man for Daisy but no one in Hazzard believes it. Hope you guys like it...Chapter 2 will be up soon! YEE HAW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'But I'm happy with him!'

* * *

Daisy didn't arrive home that night until late..._very late._ Uncle Jesse and the boys waited up in the kitchen. 

"This isn't like her." Luke said breaking the silence around the table. "She's usually home before midnight. Where could she be?"

"She's out with her new fiance o' course." Uncle Jesse replied as he took a sip of his warm milk. "Probably talkin' wedding plans together."

Bo, who was in the corner fuming, finally spoke up. "Uncle Jesse how in the heck can ya stay so dag-gone calm 'bout this!" He ranted. "Yer twenty-year-old niece is marrying a Jackson! She's gonna be Mrs. Daisy Jackson!"

"Bo what have I told you 'bout hollerin' in the house?" Uncle Jesse said calmly.

Bo rolled his eyes. "I know I know. But what 'bout..."

"Ryan Jackson is a changing man." Uncle Jesse interrupted. "Yall might not see it yet, but I have. I've noticed a difference in him ever since his first outing with our Daisy. He's not the same..."

"But he is the same!" Bo hollered. "He and his brothers set the Post Office on fire just last weekend!"

Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"And the weekend before that, he blew up Mrs. Beurtrums outhouse! And and..."

"Yer just gonna have to accept it boys." Jesse said calmly. "Daisy Mae is happy with him. And he's happy with her. And that's that." He finished.

"But...but..."

"Go to bed you two, obviously they ain't back yet, no use staying up all night." Uncle Jesse ordered as he pushed in his chair and headed off to bed.

Luke nudged Bo. "Come on."

Bo felt defeated. He emptied his glass of milk in the sink, and followed Luke down the hall.

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Daisy was up cooking breakfast for the family. She didn't get more than two hours of sleep last night and was a little groggy this morning, but since her days in the Duke home are limited now, she didn't want to miss out on extra family time. Typical Daisy. 

Uncle Jesse was the second Duke up. He changed into his over-alls and boots and sat himself down at the head of the table.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said cheerfully, pouring himself some orange juice. "Sleep well?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse." She lied, handing him a napkin. "What 'bout you?"

"Well-rested and ready fer a long days work!" He replied. "But no day's a good day without a stack of Daisy's famous pancakes."

Daisy laughed and sat down next to him. "They'll be ready soon." She said. "Um...Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes darlin?" He said helping himself to some sausages.

"I didn't know if you knew..." She began reluctantly. "Or maybe you already knew, or...maybe you don't wanna know..."

"Spit it out Daisy dear."

"R.J asked me to marry him last night." She blurted.

Uncle Jesse gave her a soft look. "I know."

"You know?"

"I know."

"Well...how?" She asked. "Were you at the Boars Nest last night? I didn't see you. That's where he asked me. He got down on one knee and everything! Oh Uncle Jesse it was so romantic!"

He smiled andpatted her hand. "Did he tell you he came by and asked me for my blessing?"

"He did?" Daisy shrieked. "How sweet of him! That's how you knew!"

Uncle Jesse nodded. "I couldn't be happier fer you two."

Daisy was so relieved! She figured no one in her family would be too thrilled about the idea, but her Uncle Jesse was, thank God.

Daisy could hear Bo and Luke stagger down the hall to breakfast. 'Oh great.' She thought. 'This is gonna be fun.' Daisy knew her cousins were aware of the engagment, she remembered seeing them last night. 'Maybe they'll take it as good as Uncle Jesse did?' she thought hopefully. But, probably not.

"Morning boys." Daisy said cheerfully. "I made yer favorite pancakes!" She was trying to beat-around-the-bush, but from the looks on her cousins faces...it _wasn't_ working.

Luke had talked to Bo last night about keeping his temper when Daisy came home. 'Ya know her feelings git hurt real easy, Bo. Try and talk some sense into her in a calm matter.'

Bo remembering what his cousin had said, managed to sit himself down without a word.

"Mornin' Daisy." Luke said, sitting down next to Bo.

Daisy knew the boys were trying to contain themselves the best they could, and she was grateful for that, but she also wanted to get everything out in the open too.

She served them their pancakes, then sat down with her own stack. "Dig in boys." She said.

Everyone tucked into their breakfast silently. A very, _uncomfortable_ silence.

After a few unspoken minutes passed by, Daisy couldn't take it anymore. "All right yall." She said loudly dropping her fork. "I know yer not happy about this. I know you and R.J don't git along, but I'm _in love_ with him! And he makes me happy! And yall should be thankful fer that! Why can't ya be huh?"

Bo and Luke stuffed their faces as fast as they could. It was a good excuse for not answering. 'I can't because my mouth's full!' It's worked plenty of times before. But this time, Daisy wanted an answer.

"Come on, say it!" She said. "Git it out in the open, come on, now's the time."

Luke glanced at Bo. He kept forking in sausages into his already packed mouth. "Fine, I'll go first." Luke whispered.

"Daisy," He began, choosing his words very carefully. "We're glad yer happy, but...but," he struggled. "You can be happy _without_, R.J, ya know?"

Daisy glared. "Can I?" She said coldly.

"It's just..." He continued nervously. "You can do better than him, everybody knows that. Yer a beautiful, sweet girl! And he's a...a..."

"A Jackson!" Bo interrupted.

"SO!" She hollered. "He's a Jackson! So what?"

"Daisy honey settle down." Uncle Jesse said patting her hand.

"But Uncle Jesse! They don't want me to be happy! They just want me to stay here and cook for them all my life!" She protested.

"How can you say that Daisy? You know it ain't true!" Bo said. "We just want the best fer ya, and Ryan Jackson is far from it!"

A tear fell down Daisy's sweet face. "Fine." She said quietly. "Be that way. But I'm gittin' married whether you attend the ceremony or not!"

And with that, Daisy ran out the flimsy screen door, and into her white Jeep.

"Daisy WAIT!" Luke hollered. But it was too late, Daisy was gone.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The sooner, the better'

* * *

Daisy sped out of the dusty driveway, startling the chickens who squawked offensively. She didn't know where she was going. Who would be up at five thirty in the morning? On a _Saturday_? 

'I could talk to R.J!' She thought. 'No, he's probably still sleeping.' She didn't want to wake him. He got home as late as she did, and he gets grouchy when he doesn't sleep.

'Who else?' She pondered. Wendy was in Alabama visiting her Dad, her cousin Jorjanna was out of town; her best-friend Chelsea Ann was...

"Chelsea!" She said aloud. "She's home!"

Daisy took a short cut through the Hazzard back roads. Sheriff Rosco wouldn't be out here this early, so she put the pedal to the medal.

"Yee haw!" She hollered, imitating her cousin Bo. Driving always made her feel better. The wind blowing through her sun kissed, light brown hair, the dust stirring behind her, the sun peering over the mountains. Her problems couldn't catch up with her, not when she was driving.

But her fun came to an abrupt stop when she turned on the main road.

The town was quiet, everyone at their homes sleeping. The only person up and walking about was Enos Strate, an honest-hearted deputy. He saw Daisy in her white jeep and flashed a smile.

"Hey there Enos!" She shouted, smiling.

"Hey _Mrs. Jackson_!" He hollered back. "Congratulations to yall!"

"Thank you sugar!" She yelled as she drove on by. At least Enos was taking it well. Everyone knew he had the hots for her. And the feelings were mutual at one point. Until R.J came into the picture that is.

* * *

Chelsea Ann's house was a fancy one. Probably the fanciest in Hazzard, next to Boss Hoggs of course.Chelsea's parents had a lot of money, but never flaunted it like the Hoggs. 

Daisy pulled into the paved driveway. She grabbed her denim blue purse and hopped out of the jeep.

'Please let Chelsea be up.' She prayed after knocking on their door. She didn't want to wake up her parents if they were sleeping.

Daisy's prayer was answered when the tall and slender twenty-year-old opened the door. "Daisy?" She asked sleepily. "Whatdya doin' here so early?"

"I needed to talk to someone." Daisy replied as Chelsea Ann let her inside. "And who better than my best friend?"

"Is everything okay?" Chelsea asked concerned.

'No.' She thought angrily to herself.' Bo and Luke don't want me to be happy.'

"You want some hot chocolate or somethin?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Daisy replied gratefully.

She followed Chelsea into the giant kitchen. She sat down at the table while Chelsea quietly placed the kettle of water on the stove. "So what's goin' on?" She asked.

Daisy chose her words carefully. She may have been angry with her cousins, but she didn't want to make them seem cruel. "Ya know how, Bo and Luke dislike R.J?" She said.

Chelsea nodded as she sat down beside her.

"Well," She continued. "We got in a little tiff this mornin..."

"Oh my word." Chelsea said under her breath.

"What?" Daisy asked impatiently. She hated being interrupted from expressing her point of view.

Chelsea was starring at the little peridot ring on her best friends left hand. "Where in the heavens did ya git that?" She asked bewildered. Chelsea knew the Dukes didn't have enough money to go off and by fancy jewelry like that. 'Someone must have gotten it for her.' She pondered. 'And it's on her left hand...'

"I'm engaged." Daisy said. "I figured you already knew?"

Chelsea shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"You didn't?" Daisy said loudly. "Oh my goodness! Nobody told my best friend I'm engaged!" She said even louder. She wasn't mad, just excited.

"How'd he do it?" Chelsea asked as she grabbed her Daisy's hand. "Tell me _everything_!"

"All right," Daisy said excitedly, tears filling in her own eyes. "It was so romantic Chelsea! I wish you were there! We were dancing at the Boars Nest and..."

"The Boars Nest?" Chelsea asked. "He proposed to you at a bar?"

Daisy ignored her and continued. "He got down on one knee, pulled out the ring and asked me. Everyone watched, it was so cute! And the ring is perfect! It's peridot, my birthstone. Oh and he came by and asked Uncle Jesse for his blessing!"

Chelsea hugged her and squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Daisy wiped a tear from her eye. "I know, it was wonderful."

"So then," Chelsea asked confused. "Why were you all upset? I don't understand?"

Daisy's grin vanished as she sat back down. "Oh." She replied. "Oh yeah."

Chelsea took the boiling kettle off the stove, and poured the hot water into two mugs filled with powdered chocolate and marshmallows.

"My family didn't take it as well as you did." Daisy said gloomily. "I mean, Uncle Jesse did...he's happy for us. But Bo and Luke are so stubborn! They don't like R.J because of his past rebellious schemes. They think he's trouble."

"Well," Chelsea said handing Daisy her mug. "He_ is_ trouble Daisy."

"He is not!" She said defensively. "He use to be trouble, but he's changing. Uncle Jesse can even sense that!"

Chelsea simply shrugged and sipped her chocolate.

"I mean, I use to look down on the Jackson boys, even R.J! I thought they were all immature red necked boys who had nothin' better to do but to stir up trouble." Daisy said. "And then I met Ryan. He was so funny! Remember his pick up line?"

"Yeah." Chelsea replied. _"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first!"_ She said imitating him.

They both laughed at the memory. "I don't see how that reeled you in." Chelsea said giggling.

"His humor is what got me." Daisy said dreamily. "He makes me laugh when all I wanna do is cry. He makes me, _happy_." She said. "And Bo and Luke don't see that."

Chelsea didn't know what to say. Bo and Luke didn't like R.J, and R.J didn't like Bo and Luke. That was a fact. So Chelsea brought up the wedding. "You set a date yet?" She asked. "I mean, when yall plan on tying the knot?"

R.J and Daisy had discussed this last night. They both agreed, 'the sooner, the better.' They both really wanted to start a life together, what's the point in waiting?

"Real soon." She replied.

"How soon?"

"Before summer."

"But Daisy, summer's only a month away!"

"Like I said, _real soon_."

* * *

Hope ya like it! I'm real busy with my horses right now so I don't know how quickly I can get chapter 4 up. Probably in a week or so. Thanks for reading! -Jordyn


End file.
